fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronze Kneecap
The Bronze Kneecap (real name: '''Ron Hambone')'' is a major comic book supervillain and arch-nemesis of the Crimson Chin in the Fairly OddParents. Character The Bronze Kneecap is a nemesis of the Crimson Chin. He employs a number of weapons from the kneecaps of his bronze suit. He is featured in some of the episodes in which Timmy Turner reads or wishes himself into the Crimson Chin comic books. His real name is Ron Hambone as revealed in The Masked Magician. Description He wears a suit that was smelted from bronze trophies that he had previously won. From the kneecap of the suit, a flying fist or ram-head shaped bullets can be shot out as weapons. Powers The Bronze Knee Cap's major (and possibly only) power is his ability to repel bullets, etc. off the "kneecap" on the top of his head, hence his name. In addition from his actual kneecaps, he is able to shoot miniature bronze ram heads that as a projectile. Finally, he is able to summon several gadgets from the mechanical knee, such as a megaphone, robotic claws, and other weapons from his knee caps. Background He first appeared in "Chin Up!", where he took the Mayor of Chincinnati hostage after the Crimson Chin became too depressed to fight anymore, thanks to Timmy Turner's revelation to the Chin that he was just a comic book hero. Timmy became Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and attempted to stop the Bronze Kneecap himself, but was quickly defeated and then tied to a bronze knee shaped rocket. After calling the Chin for help, Cleft is saved by the Crimson Chin who then proceeds to defeat the Bronze Kneecap with some assistance from Cleft. In "The Masked Magician", his origins were explained much better. Before he became the Bronze Kneecap, he was Ron Hambone a famous Jai alai player who always ended up in 3rd place Bronze. One day, the Crimson Chin participated in a celebrity competition against him. During the match, Ron seemed to have the upper hand as he only needed one more point to finally win the 1st place gold trophy until the Chin accidentally tripped him with his large chin causing him to break his knee... which caused him to lose, and once again earn him the 3rd place bronze trophy. Angry and wanting to get revenge on the Chin for ending his career, Ron melted all his bronze trophies to create his bronze suit and became... The Bronze Kneecap! His goal is to destroy the Crimson Chin as his revenge! He didn't move on with his life after the incident simply because the Chin never apologized for tripping him (as proven when Timmy asked him why he did not move on since that was an accident) - he'd stop if the Chin apologized, but the Chin refuses to. See also *The Body of Evil (team) *The Masked Magician References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Comic book characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Adults Category:Supervillains Category:Crimson Chin villains